


It's Gonna Be Alright.

by PhoenixSpirit19176



Category: Football RPF, Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSpirit19176/pseuds/PhoenixSpirit19176
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind the scenes at the Monaco GP 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Gonna Be Alright.

Lewis couldn’t believe his ears when he heard that Cristiano was here.

Well not here, but at the McLaren garage technically speaking. Lewis knew that he had completely swept Cristiano off his feet when he declared his undying love for him at the Super Bowl XLIX. But even so, for some unknown reason he felt the need to impress Cristiano by winning the race.This was Cristiano’s first time visiting Monaco, and Lewis wanted to make it a memorable one.He was so engrossed in thoughts and putting on his gloves that he didn’t realize that his brother, Nicolas was saying something to him.

“What?” he asked when Nicolas shot him a dirty look.

“I said that I got a present for you.” Nicolas said enjoying the surprised look on his brother’s face.

“What type of present?” Lewis asked with a mild curiosity.

“You’ll see.” was the only thing he heard Nicolas mutter before someone else covered his eyes.

“Guess who?” a voice whispered in his ear.

Lewis would recognize that voice anywhere it was Cristiano, but he decided to play coy.

“Pharrell or Tyrese?”

“Neither.” the voice replied with a seething edge to it.

'10 minutes to commerce.’ was heard from the intercom. Normally Lewis would be seated and buckled up in the cockpit, but today, since Cristiano was here he was off scheduled time. So he took the hands covering his eyes in his own and turned around.

“I believe that you’re behind schedule.” purred Cristiano when they were finally facing each other.

“And I think I know the cause of it since its right in front of me.” Lewis continued the same playful tone which Cristiano used earlier.

“Lemme guess you didn’t think I’d come right?” Cristiano said in a mock British accent.

“Owh, please shut up.” said Lewis without any pun still in the euphoria of Cristiano being here with him.

“Make me.” Cristiano purred before hooking his arms around Lewis’s neck.

Lewis didn’t need to be asked twice.

He placed his hands on Cristiano’s hip and pulled him closer before crashing their mouths together. Both of them fighting for the thing that they didn’t want the other to have;

Dominance.

They pulled away reluctantly due to the lack of oxygen. Once they had their breaths collected, a low murmur of “Thank you for coming.” was heard from Lewis. Which Cristiano responded with, “You know that I wouldn’t miss your home race for the world.” while gently caressing Lewis’ cheek.

From the corner of his eye he could see Nicolas wink at him and Toto tapping his wristwatch in a ‘hurry up’ fashion.

He looked at Cristiano, lips pink and hair mussed up, “Cris, I would really love to catch up with you, but I got a race that I need to be part of.” Lewis told him solemnly.

“I know, and I wish you the very best of luck Mr. Hamilton.”

Something about the way Cristiano said his last name made Lewis’ pants uncomfortably tight. Man, he was hard. But Lewis, just gave Cristiano a small reserved smile, received a good luck kiss on the cheek from his brother before retiring to his car.

Before climbing into the car Lewis, turned around and saw that both his brother and Cristiano were making weird faces while taking selfies together. Cristiano saw him looking and shot him a sultry wink. And it dawned upon Lewis that Cristiano knew that he was hard. He shook his head amusedly, and got into the cockpit.

Lewis then drove up until the grid, and everyone else followed pursuit.

‘3, 2, 1 and lights out.’ was the last thing Lewis heard before stepping on the gas pedal. 

* * *

It was an absolute madness in the Mercedes garage. Everybody in Lewis’ side of the garage was blaming each other.

Nicolas couldn’t understand what Niki Lauda was explaining to him. He just got fragments such as ‘Max, safety car, miscalculations.’ He gave a tiny nod to him and went to reclaim his seat beside Cristiano. He immediately sought for Cristiano’s hand which was hanging in the middle and gripped onto it like it was his missing lifeline. Nicolas could feel Cristiano rubbing circles on the back of his hand but he, at this point, was beyond comforting.

All that was going through Nicolas’ mind was how this loss was going to affect his brother. The race ended and his brother came in third position. Toto had invited both him and Cristiano to the podium but since Nicolas’ eyes were glued to the screen Cristiano declined with a gentle shake of his head.

They saw the way Lewis crashed his car into the grid plate, the disappointment evident on his face and most importantly the fact that he didn’t celebrate. 

Nicolas was trying to control his emotions, but he didn't manage for long. He burst out crying while shaking violently. Cristiano, who was still shocked to the core, put his arms around Nicolas and pulled him closer.

They watched as the top three were being interviewed on the podium, well only Cristiano watched as Nicolas couldn’t hold back his tears every time he saw his brother on the screen.

* * *

Lewis was experiencing an array of emotions. He made a quick detour to the Mercedes garage before going to the post-race press conference. The sight of his brother crying in Cristiano’s arms was heartbreaking for Lewis.

By the time he neared them Nicolas’ earlier tears were receded into quiet sniffling. He crouched down to have a better look at Nicolas.

“You okay?” Lewis asked his words not more than a mere whisper, and that was all it took to send Nicolas for another round of wailing.

Suddenly it was too much for Lewis; coming in third, his brother crying, Cristiano looking at him with pity. So he stood up and his feet took him to the press conference, never once looking back.

* * *

When they were all seated, Nico coming exceptionally late, the press conference began,

Lewis thought he felt his phone vibrating. He checked to see that it was text message from Cristiano.

_Nicolas has stopped crying and is now sleeping in the backseat of your Ferrari._

_P.S: I miss your teeth gap when you laugh._

That made Lewis chuckle a bit. He looked up from his phone, to see the whole room staring back at him.

“Sorry.” he muttered, going red on the tip of his ears.

The press conference ended very soon and he then left the place without a word to anybody.

* * *

Lewis made his way to his Ferrari, and found the object of his affections leaning against the rear of his car looking at the sun setting, tinting the sky with warm hues. He neared him and placed both his hands around Cristiano, trapping him in the process.

Turning his head slowly, Cristiano cautiously placed his hands on Lewis’ biceps, his fingers tightening as the dark-haired male dipped his chin, bringing their faces within millimeters. "It’s going to be alright," he promised. His breathing hitched when Lewis’ lips brushed first his forehead and then the tip of his nose. For one second the racer's mouth hovered above his, their soft exhalations mixing as they gazed into each other's eyes. “I know.” Lewis muttered before closing that short distance.

With a growl that vibrated his chest, Lewis wrapped his arms around Cristiano's waist, pinning them together as their lips meshed. His tongue ran delicately along the brunette’s lower lip before teasing the seam between, begging entrance gently. He trembled violently at Cristiano's light moan. After mere seconds of teasing Cristiano finally opened his mouth. Lewis took possession of the brunette's mouth forcefully, his tongue plunging ruthlessly against Cristiano's, drawing a strangled gasp from the man himself. They broke apart as they fought for air, their hands stroking idly.

"You might just be the death of me," Lewis breathed against the side of Cristiano's face, hugging the brunette closer. He smiled as Cristiano chuckled lightly and snuggled against his chest, for once in his life thinking that even coming in third is not a bad thing when, you have Cristiano Ronaldo by your side.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the last part seems to be a bit rushed.  
> It's 1 in the morning in my country and the author is sleep deprived, and currently on a caffeine overdose.  
> So my apologies once again ^^


End file.
